clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Antarctican Federation of Hero Types
The Antarctican Federation of Hero Types, also known as the AFHT is an organization that catalogues, manages and grades potential Super Penguins. History Coming Soon! Job The AFHT's job is to catalogue potential heroes and keep tabs on them, manage hero affairs, battles and news and to provide training for heroes. Grading heroes depends on their abilities, powers, and control over their powers. When the AFHT thinks a hero has gained a suitable measure of control and skill, the AFHT will upgrade that hero to the next level. Another two jobs are to provide punishment for law-breaking heroes and category villains. If a grade B Hero lands a category 8 villain in hospital with serious injuries, then the hero will be temporarily suspended from super penguin activities. In very serious cases, the hero is "de-caped" and forbidden to participate in any super hero activities. Categorizing villains is essential. If there were no categories for villains, a Category 1 villain seriously injure an Entry Level Hero. This is unfair, and is why categories came into place. Category 8 villains are the most harmless, and Category 1 are the most dangerous. Hero Levels * Entry Level -- The hero's powers are being assessed, and the hero is not allowed to fight villains at all. However, they can practice their powers. This is the lowest level. * Level E -- After the hero's powers are assessed, the hero enters Level E. The hero can only fight Category 8 villains. This level is regarded as a "n00b" level by many Level Cs and Level Bs. * Level D -- After the hero's powers are being assessed or after progressing from Level E, the hero enters Level D. This is the third low level and a reasonable place to be at. The hero can now form their own team, and can fight Category 8, 7 and 6 villains. * Level C -- After progressing from Level D, the hero enters Level C, a great achievement. The hero can now apply for free training at the AFHT HQ and can fight category 8,7,6,5 and in some cases 4 villains. This is probably as far as many Level E starters get. * Level B -- The third highest level, Level B is populated by older heroes, although there are some young ones. Almost no changes from Level C, but the hero can now apply for a teaching position at AFHT HQ and can fight all category villains except Category 1. * Level A -- The second highest level. This is usually how far Level D starters get. Most heroes in this category are professionals and are very good at controlling powers. This hero can fight all villains, and has gained permission to stop a global crisis without help. * Triple A -- Regarded as the "Legendary Level" by many heroes, few have got this far. The hero can fight all villains, stop a global crisis, save other planets, etc etc. A Triple A hero could possibly be a successor of King Trevor. Villain Categories * Category 9 -- Same as Entry Level for heroes. Unranked Noobs who can be stopped by anyone. **Example: Mabel. *'Category 8' -- Shoplifters, Pizza Parlor robbers and non-powered villains are in this category. The villain usually fights level E or D heroes. **Example: The Robbers. *'Category 7' -- Weak powered villains, dangerous non-powered bank robbers and rogue robots fall into this category. This type of villain is usually able to defeat Level E heroes, put up a good fight against Level D, and fail against Level C. **Example: The Sleeping Cobra *'Category 6' -- Medium powered villains, dangerous robots and mad scientists are in this category. This villain can usually easily defeat Level E, put up a very good fight against Level D and C, but fail against Level B. **Example: Abyss Knight. *'Category 5' -- Strong powered villains and evil berserk creatures fall into this category. This villain can usually defeat levels E and D, and put up a fierce fight against Level C heroes and fail against Level B. **Example: Atrocious. ---- *'Category 4' -- Villains, quote, "with ultimate goals and long-term, well thought out plans" are placed here. Whether they have powers or not, the AFHT knows that anything with a plan is more likely to defeat. To be a C-4, a villain must have an ultimate and firmly-established, elaborate and thought-out goal, complete with reasoning, and they automatically skip the ranks. This is the highest that a villain without power can reach. **Example: Herbert P. Bear. *'Category 3' -- Villains who have all the criteria of Category Four, but have a plan on what to do after they win (if that happens). C-3 villains also have to possess some from of power. D, C, and B heroes have difficulty, and A penguins can defeat them rather quickly. **Example: Mectrixctic. *'Category 2' -- Villains with a plan, a post-victory goal, AND that can only be defeated "A" and higer ranked penguins. **Example: Super Nightmare *'Category 1' -- The elite villains which a Super Penguin can not defeat. C-1 villains require a standing, mobilized, and continental army in addition to A ranked Siper Penguins. **Examples: Darktan, Virus, Maledict, Malcur, WitchyPenguin Staff King Trevor manages the whole AFHT, with assistance from various Triple A heroes. However, they have no supercomputers or magic robots. King Trevor does everything by hand in a huge book called the Hero Book. Trev doesn't even own a calculator! Trivia *They fund the Super Penguin University, along with the Super Penguin Academy. :*They rival the Super Penguin Independant Foundation, who own Independant Super Penguin training schools. *The Defenders and League of Super Penguins are against this, ad have occasionally fought their agents. They think that anyone with superpowers can choose how to use them. **However, King Trevor insists that "The system is to make super-heroing safe for everyone. How would you like it if you had an elephant's head for your power and you were forced to fight Sygoph? Go figure!" *The AFHD is partially responsible for The Superhero Civil War. Orange Ogre(reformed)0 persuaded them to try to register superheroes. Internal Links * Link Category:Items Category:Super Penguins